Interrogation room
by Mrs. Johnlock
Summary: Taylor talks to Mira


AN: Ok guys English isn't my first language, but I need to try.

Another day without Alicia Washington, Nathaniel Taylor was trying to move on, but it seems so hard. He doesn't love her, he just respected her. Taylor blamed himself for her death, he doesn't blame Lucas, he should be there, and he should protect his colony.

He was standing where Wash died. They came together, started Terra Nova together, they cared about each other. And he couldn't prevent his son to murder her.

Taylor listens steps behind him, and then he pulls his gun "Hey! Easy Commander" Jim says "It's me"

"Shannon" Taylor says relived "I think that memory virus infected me again"

"Just tell me when I can shoot you" Jim joked "Ok, Mira is giving problem. Again"

"And can't you guys do it without me? "

"We tried but she wants you" Taylor snorted and gives his gun to Jim "you will get there without a gun? Are you crazy, sir?"

"I know her weakness"

The limited time that Taylor spends with Mira was enough to know her. He saw her in the shower, and in a moment of weakness, he watched her while Mira was sleeping. He knows he shouldn't, but Taylor wanted to feel her body next to him, kiss her mouth, and turn that "hate meaningless"between them in a hot love night.

Taylor enters in the room, and Mira hits his face. He considered himself lucky for this is just a slap. Taylor knows Mira can kill him right now. "Why you did it?" Taylor finally said something

"Why didn't you kill me?" She spat on

"I understood this right? You hit me because I didn't kill you?" Taylor tries to think about that situation "What's your problem?"

"I'd rather be dead, than be prey in your stupid Utopia"

"You know why you're here. Tell where Lucas is, and you'll be free to go"

"I don't know where your son is, Nate!"

Taylor was surprised, nobody calls him Nate. Everybody calls him Taylor, or Commander. "Mira!" He equates their tone "I know you know, tell me where is he, and you can have all you want"

"You know that because of you, I can't have what I want"

Taylor thinks a bit. Yes, is his fault if Mira can't see her daughter "And… What if I said that I can bring her to Terra Nova?" He knew she wouldn't believe but Nathaniel Taylor isn't known by give up easily.

"How?" She looks confused "How you can bring my daughter? If because of you the Hope Plaza is destroyed. The gate is destroyed. No one can enter or leave Terra Nova" Mira was angry, but Taylor still calm, and this made her angrier. And Taylor doesn't know why but, angrier she was, more his desires grew. Taylor needed calm her, or he couldn't control himself for much longer "But Lucas knows how, and you know this" Taylor wasn't mean that, but now is too late, Mira will kill him and Taylor knows this.

Mira is getting closer, she was screaming something but he couldn't listen, he was looking at her face, and how beautiful she looks when her face does not have war paint. '_Damn hour that I chosen enter here without a gun_' Taylor thinks as Mira is getting closer "…Your bastard arrogant son of a bitch" Mira screams as she was punching his chest

"Ok, Mira stop right now" Taylor says trying to grab the pulses of the beautiful woman in front of him

"How you can be so calm? Lucas should have killed you… I… I've should killed you"

"But you didn't" Taylor finally grabs her pulse "Why? Why didn't you kill when you had the chance?"

"Let me go bastard"

Taylor held her against the wall. He knows that he couldn't be so close, it was dangerous to them that their bodies were so closer. But Taylor doesn't care about the danger "I'll just let you go when you tell me where Lucas is and why you didn't kill me"

"You seem a scratched disc. Just say the same thing…" Taylor interrupted her with a kiss. He knew that was wrong, he shouldn't have done this. But they were so close. Taylor felt Mira trying to push him, but Taylor is stronger. "Are you crazy?" Mira says when the kiss is broken "What you did?"

"What I've should done when I saw you for the first time. When you came to Terra Nova, you were all that my eyes could see"

Those words shut Mira; she never thought that Taylor felt this. She feels the same and this is the reason why she didn't kill him. "And if someone comes?"  
>"I don't answer to anyone. And thanks my son, my soldiers are on the gate. And I said that no one can enter here" Taylor was practically whispering. Mira could see something different in his eyes, isn't the blue. All those years, Mira never saw his eyes shining like that "Forget Lucas, tell why you didn't kill me, and I tell why I didn't kill you"<p>

"I'm a hunter, you were sleeping" She smiled "It wasn't fair. Your time, Nate"

"I didn't kill you because I… I was… I was too busy admiring your beauty"

**The end**


End file.
